This invention has its application in the industry dedicated to manufacture elements for barbecues and similar.
The applicant has knowledge of the existence at the present time of a great number and variety of barbecues, all of them manufactured in different materials, mainly concrete and metallic materials, being portable those barbecues manufactured in metallic material, presenting a hollow prismatic structure for the incorporation of fuel, as charcoal, firewood, chips, etc., that is burnt until their transformation in embers, having upper pieces for grills or griddle plates retention, cooperating in some cases with a chimney, presenting an ash drawer and lower trays for the firewood or fuel storage.
The barbecues manufactured in rocky materials, bricks or concrete are undisplaceable, having a cowl-type upper surface covering the roast and combustion chamber, occasionally having grills movable from outside by means of an actuation handle fixed to a chain for movement transmission.
In all cases, during the stage of transformation of fuel into embers and in the light roast stage, it has been verified that barbecues emit to outside environment a great quantity of smoke through the wide front opening, which during the transformation stage is accompanied with sparks, ashes and some small quantity of gas, thus making non-advisable to place the barbecue in areas where environment damages can take place because of said anomalies.
It is not known by the applicant the existence, at the present time, of a barbecue provided with an independent combustion chamber, dedicated to the transformation of the material used as fuel into embers, said chamber having a completely external and differentiated access and being provided the roast chamber as well as the combustion chamber with independent smoke canalizations or outlets, through which a chimney of double body with internal protection is accessed.
Neither it is known by the applicant the existence of a combustion chamber provided with a movable lower grate to allow the evacuation of burning embers.
The present invention refers to al unproved modular barbecue, configured like a barbecue whose pieces are made of refractory concrete, it being possible, should it be required, to substitute each one of the constituent pieces, presenting in the rear central area of the grill body a chamber for transformation of the fuel used into embers that later on will be used to carry out the roast or light roast operation of foods that will be placed on a grill able to be moved vertically upwards or downwards, said grill being optionally replaceable by a griddle plate also movable vertically upwards or downwards.
The combustion chamber, where the fuel is placed, presents a completely independent access gate, having a grilled piece for holding the fuel.
It is also an object of the invention to implement two independent outlets, one for exiting of the smoke from the combustion chamber, and a second one for withdrawal of the smoke from the cooking chamber, also presenting independent chimneys, the interior of each one provided with complementary pieces to protect the chimney external pieces, thus avoiding the breaking of said chimneys.
The barbecue, due to the incorporation of inside outlets for smoke that is extracted by the venturi effect, can be installed outside as well as inside of a house.
The improved modular barbecue of the invention has an evident novelty in its specific field of application, because it presents advantages not incorporated in the prior art.
Particularly, the improved modular barbecue of the invention comprises a plurality of manufactured pieces of concrete, mounted with metal pieces as the grills, support and rotation shafts as well as an optional griddle plate, having four support legs with upper elements dedicated to receive and support a horizontal piece constituting the base of the roast chamber in whose smaller sides two pieces are located whose external area imitates bricks, presenting internally guides suitable for the support elements sliding, for fixation and movement of a grill, optionally replaceable by a griddle plate, having a chamber in the internal front area, whose lower area presents a grill slightly separated from the bottom end having said piece, that altogether with the rear one constitute the combustion chamber, an opening in its lower part, being accessed the chamber through a door provided with a suitable hinge and a handle located at the right side.
The barbecue is complemented with a handle for moving the fuel supporting grill that, by means of some slight movements, makes the embers to fall down to the lower area, being said embers then transferred by means of a rake to the base upper area where it is placed just under the product to be roasted located on the grill or griddle plate.
Smoke and gases from the combustion ascend by the inside of the combustion chamber where the combustion is performed and are driven to the outside through a chimney located in the rear upper part, said chimney being internally coated by means of a protecting piece that avoids breakage of the external element due to the hot smoke when the chimney is very cold or wet.
Smokes produced by the roasting operation reach the outside through the front upper chimney, and the ends of both upper canalizations converge into a rectangular piece, internally splitted by a cross partition, presenting an upper cowl that is separated from the end of the complementary upper chimney by support pieces.
The grill constituting the food support area, optionally replaceable by a metallic griddle plate, raises and falls by means of a mechanism installed on the internal faces of the side pieces, presenting a handle or crank in the external area for driving said mechanism, said handle or crank being provided with a brake mechanism.
The combustion chamber has an access gate provided with a closing element.